The Missing Past of Hogwarts
by RudyKelley
Summary: This is the past Hogwarts.Sirius,James,Narcissa,Lily,and even a few new characters.


****

Disclaimer:I own Annahk,a friend owns Ashleigh.Everyone else has come form the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

Time for the BALL

A sign appeared on every bulletin board in the school-

ANNUAL VALETINE'S DAY DANCE  
For Year 4th and above  
From 7:00pm to 12:00  
Dates are necessary

All the students started talking about it.On the night of the dance,everyone was frantic...

**Lily's POV**

Lily walked in wearing her blood red dress looking around. She was glad to not see Sirius, for he would notice her dateless arm.

**Narcissa's POV**

Wearing her best formal dress, Narcissa waited outside the dance. She was waiting to meet up with Ashleigh, who she was meeting up at the hall.

**Ashleigh's POV**

Ashleigh made his way inside wearing royal blue dress robes to match his eyes. He saw Sissa and went up behind her and hugged her around the middle. "Now I was going to come to this dance with my girlfriend, but you _so_ much prettier, I think Ill just dance with you." He whispered in her ear.

Narcissa giggled, feeling his arms around her waist. Turning around quickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"Hmmm...Thanks. I'd much rather dance with you, since you're the only decent looking one here."

She winked.

**Annahk's POV**

Annahk walked in,her cheeks red from the cold.She had only just come back from her hunt.She wouldn't attack anything for atleast another week.

Sirius made his way over to Annahk and extended his hand to her "may I have this dance" he said and bowed slightly.

She laughed.  
"Sure."  
She said,taking his hand.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held onto her other hand with his own and started to dance "So,enjoying yourself?"

"Now I am."  
She said smiling.

"That's nice" the song ended and he let go of her "well,have a nice time" he said walking away.

She sighed.She hated the feelinG she had.She felt a throb in her chest.  
"Oh no.It's to soon."  
She muttered,running into the bathroom.She vamped in the bathroom.When she walked out,she was a different Annahk.She had fangs and her eyes were red.

Sirius started to walk around the dance looking for someone to flirt with.

Vamp-Anna smirked and walked over to him.  
"Lone grim.Aren't you?"  
She said dangerously,her eyes a deep red.

He looked at her confusion written on his face "excuse me?"

"You didn't know did you?"  
She said,her voice still sounded dangerous.She felt bloodlust all through her body,screaming for her to get blood.

"I didnt know what Annahk?"

"Didn't know that i know what you are?"  
She said smoothly,pushing him against a wall.

He played it cool as he straightened his dress robes from the contact against the wall and looked at her "I dont know what exactly you think you know about me but I can assure you it isnt true"

She raised her eyebrows but kept acting slutty.  
"You sure?Becuase i can find out easliy.It's a simple matter of a heartbeat.One bite,and i can tell anything about you."  
She said,stroking his neck.

He grabbed her finger away from his neck and held onto it tightly just enough to cause a little bit of pain as he narrowed his eyes at her "Don't touch me" he said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?It doesn't hurt,much."  
She said,not feeling the pain that he caused her.She moved closer to him.

He pushed her away from him and then looked around to make sure no one saw him "I said not to touch me."

"What are you gonna do,bite me mutt?I can do worse to you."  
She said,getting him into a dark corner.

"And why,may I ask are you calling me a mutt" he asked calmly.

"There have been,rumors lately,especially in the Slytherin common room."  
She said,her red eyes glowing in the dark.A voice ran through his mind.  
_I can't control myself when i am controlled by bloodlust.It controls my senses,and i'd attack anyone in my path.  
_It was what Annahk had said when they were talking.

"And what exactly would those rumors be?" he said not backing down he wasnt in Gryffindor for nothing.

She kept pushing towards the wall.  
"That there is a mutt,a stag,a werewolf,and a rat in Gryffindor.I guessed you were one,and asked you that day and I was right."  
She said,feeling dizy.She needed to attack someone soon.

"Well you and them are wrong because I have no idea what you are talking about now if you would mind please leave me alone" and he started to walk away from her.

She followed him again and pushed him against the wall hard.  
"Now prey is not supposed to walk away."  
She said,her fangs growing sevral inches.She moved them near his neck and tried to bite him.

He pushed her hard enough to knock her onto the ground and leaned over her "Don't you ever come near me again."

She raised her eyebrow before her body was hit with hard spasms.She changed back into the regular Annahk.She groaned and looked up.  
"What happened Siri?"  
She asked groggily.

"Dont talk to me" he said still walking away.

She looked confused and ran to catch up with him.  
"Where my eyes red earlier?If they were,that was not me.That was bloodlust controlling me.I told you i can't control it.Plese,it's not my fault."  
She said,tears in her eyes.

"Fine it wasnt your fault, but I have to go" he said still walking away.

She slammed him against a wall.  
"I had told you once,that when bloodlust controls my senses,i don't know what i am doing.Everything that happened,i didn't do on purpose.Hate me if you wish,but it's not my fault that happened.Partly,it was yours.You had touched me,and it let bloodlust free.Being near a mortal lets it out."  
She said,crieng silently

He grabbed her and turned her around as he slammed her against the wall "Don't you touch me again" he said walking away.

She growled and pinned hom against the wall,using her vampiric strength so that he couldn't leave.  
"I will do what it takes until the mattered is settled.And there is only one way to do that."  
She said.

"LET GO OF ME ANNAHK" he yelled struggling to get away.

She growled,her eyes flashing green dangerously.  
"Not until the problem is settled.Either you will cooperate,or i will do something i don't want to do."

"And what would that be?"

"The fact that you distrust me becuase my bloodlust took control.Don't lie either,i can see it in your eyes.I have told you before,when bloodlust takes control,it acts on impulse.Itt wanted to attack you cuz you set it off.I thought it had been a nightmare.I was hoping it was just a nightmare that i almost bit you.Do you know how dangerous it is to mess with a vampire?Especially a bloodhungry one?"  
She said,looking desperate.

"No,you said that you would do something that you didnt want to do.Now what would that be?"

She sighed heavily.  
"I would take my knife out and get you with it,which would end up setting bloodlust lose on the smell of blood,making me attack you."

"So you are threatening me again" he said in utter disbelief.

"I wasn't planning on it.I doubt i would do it anyway.More likely just cut myself for my stupidity.Again."  
She said,not releasing him.

"Will you just let me go?"

"Not until the problem is settled.What is the complete reason why you distrust me?'  
She asked,her eyes still showing the pain she felt inside.

"You wanna know the real reason?Because of how forceful you were with me.I dont care what the hell was going on in your head,i hate everyone who has ever treated me like that and you wont be the exception." he spat.

"I have always been pushed around.I'm wanting an answer."  
She said,letting him go.  
"Will you at least meet me by the lake tomorrow?I won't force you,but i want to at least talk to you."  
She said,pulling out her knife and walking away.

He didnt answer her.He just walked away and out of the dance to go and get some fire whiskey.

* * *

A/N: This is made form role-plays that me and some friends are doing.So if you think they are OOC,it's not my fault.Also,Annahk is in Gryffindor,but she is related to Sirius.Narcissa is in Slytherin,as is Ashleigh. 


End file.
